The Glassware Washing Facility (a CCSG Core since 1976) is a Cancer Center managed resource which provides cleaning and sterilization of reusable laboratory glassware, instruments and equipment and provides sterilization of biohazardous tissue culture waste from Center research laboratories. Routine services are washing, material wrapping/preparation for sterilization, pipette plugging, accomodating individual investigators'customized washing and preparation needs, centralized autoclaving for media and liquids and biohazardous material. The facility is located in the Bunting-Blaustein Cancer Research Building (CRB I) and services are provided by glassware washers supervised by the Laboratory Facilities and Services Manager. Service logs are maintained and each investigator is charged for these services. The newly upgraded facility is equiped with three washers, three autoclaves, two dryers and other assorted support equipment. Currently three glassware washing staff members process glassware, media and waste. In January 2006, this facility will provide support for Cancer Research Building II (CRB II), which will double the number of research investigators to whom the Core provides services. The existing facility has been recently renovated and has added one washer, one autoclave and one dryer. Casework has been added to increase and improve the efficiency of the prep/plugging area. There will also be one additional autoclave in CRBII to handle autoclaving of biohazardous waste. Two additional staff member will be added to handle the increased volumes from CRB II.